Time Flies
by Andi-1990
Summary: John and Hellboy are having a bit of a fight... until something happens that seperates them... what happens? Rated M for a reason. Please read and review, the story really is better then the summary.
1. Goodbye

Hello again. I promise we didn't die! I've been typing this around homework, regular work, the musical, and my parents having to do school work... at this point we only have one laptop that wants to work with the internet. So until Friday you'll just have to bare with us!

_Thank you for your patients and enjoy the new story! _

_Dana _& Andi

* * *

All I could think about was the feel of his tail around my waist. Why? Why couldn't he have just let me fall over the pew of the church and let me hit my head on the stone floor? It's not like he would have noticed if Liz wouldn't have yelled my name, causing Red to turn around to see why I was in trouble. And, of course, he had to try and save me… so he used his tail to wrap around my waist to save my head. I mean, it's not like he saved me from a giant headache… which is what it would have been, seeing as how I wasn't that far from the floor.

"Pay attention Scout. I can't watch you all the time!" He said as he fired the good Samaritan at the half snake half woman demon. I gritted my teeth in an attempt to not scream at him, because there was currently an eighteen foot long snake man under the floor of the church that could break through and pretty much eat us if we woke him up before we killed him.

"Yes Red, I intentionally got grabbed by the giant snake woman's tail in an attempt to try and get her to splatter my brains on the floor because I'm that sadistic!" I hissed in his ear. "So sorry you stopped it before it happened."

"I didn't say anything about that!" Hellboy yelled as he shot the woman through the heart.

"Would you two stop for a minute to help us with this little thing we call a bomb? You know, the thing that's gonna make the big scary snake man go boom?" Liz asked as she and Abe placed a bomb at the door.

"And please stop yelling Hellboy. You'll wake the snake." Abe whispered to us. Hellboy growled and his tail tightened, the tip swishing over my pelvis.

"Put me down Red. I can walk." I said as I squirmed. I couldn't take much more of him constantly flicking the tip of his tail.

"Fine," He growled and let go, causing me to fall on my rear. He smirked when he heard the smack of my bone against the cement. "watch your own ass then Myers." He said and walked over to Abe and Liz, while little, scared Myers had to just stay out of the way so he didn't wreck something. I sat on a pew in the back of the church and looked out the stained glass window of Jesus hanging on the cross, knowing that Red would apologize later, and knowing that I would tell him it was alright... like I always did. I sighed and looked back over to see Red place his normal hand on Liz's shoulder and lean down to whisper in her ear what she needed to do to activate the bomb, even though she already knew how.

I had to smirk a little when I saw Liz light his hand on fire and glare at him.

"You said _what _?!" She yelled, causing us all to flinch... Hellboy opened his mouth to come back with something when there was a rumbling in the floor.

She woke up the big snake... our worst nightmare.

Suddenly the strong, steady cement floor was gone, replaced by a shower of gravel and what would have been an open black hole except for the fact that the empty space was currently being occupied by and eighteen foot tall snake man who was rising out of it.

And, of course, all this happened about five feet behind me, which effectively cut me off from the others which were about _twelve_ feet behind me.

"Who has the _gall _to disturb my slumber?" He yelled. "You have killed one of my own, you have awakened me before the night with _no_ just cause, and now you threaten my home? There is only so much a ruler can take! State your names immediately!"

"We have a just cause." I heard Red say as he loaded his gun. "How's 'we've come here to kick your royal ass' sound to ya?"

"Your name?"

"Hellboy."

"And yours female?"

"Liz."

"And yours... fish man?"

"Abraham Sapien."

"And you... the one behind me who has not moved... your name?"

"I... I'm..." My throat closed up as he turned. I _hated_ snakes. I had since I was a little boy and a kid put a gardener snake in my lunch box that jumped out and bit my finger!

"I asked your name." He hissed and lowered his head so I could look into one of his eyes. All of a sudden there was a loud crack that made the king's eyes swing back to the others.

"We didn't come here for formalities highness." Hellboy said around his cigar. "I came here to get rid of a giant, green, eight foot snake lady, which I did... and to get rid of a giant, green, eigh_teen_ foot snake... which would be you. Now, move away from him, nice and easy." He said as he aimed the gun.

The snake chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder and tightened, then jerked me up before I could react at all. He placed me in front of his chest. "Does the human mean so much to you?" He asked, his finger tracing my collar bone. I shuddered against his touch.

"He's part of my team, now let him go." Red said as he aimed up higher to between his eyes.

"I'll let him go on one condition."

"And that is?"

"My people and I are offered twenty minutes before the bomb goes off."

"And if I don't agree?"

"Then this team member of yours never sees the outside world again. He will be stuck underground forever, to live with my people."

"Fine. Twenty minutes before this place gets blown sky high. Now let him go."

"Lower your weapon." He replied, his gripped slowly lessening, but his tail wrapping around my ankle.

"Then get your paws off a him... tail included." He said, his own tail twitching in aggravation.

"Very well." He said as his tail ran up over my leg to my thigh, where it wrapped around and gently ran the tip over the back of it and up to my butt, then used the tip again to trace over the seam that ran down the center of my pants, and moved around to almost touch the front. "I _will_ see you again boy... that iss a promisse." He said, then he was gone.

I feel to my knees and puked up what little was in my stomach onto the floor.

I felt a cool hand touch my forehead and looked over to see Liz kneeling next me. "You ok John?" She asked.

I nodded, then puked in front of myself again.

"Geez Scout, how much you got in there?" I heard Red cackle. "That's a lot for a skinny guy... don't you think Abe?"

Abe scowled at Hellboy. "That's quite enough Hellboy. Honestly, how can you even think of making fun of John?"

"I told him to watch his ass... Not _my_ fault he can't do it." He said with a shrug.

"Just go and get the bomb set and stop being such an ass hole Re-" Liz stopped mid sentence, and we heard a soft thunk. We all looked to see a tail flicking beside her still body.

"Liz!"

"Sparky!"

I bent down to help her, move her away from the hole and the tail, do _some_thing… that's when a hand grabbed my ankle and pulled _hard_, sending me down to the floor on my stomach and cracking my chin on the floor, blood streaking across the floor as the hand pulled me back towards the hole. I saw Liz open her eyes and look at mine. She tried to grab my hand before I got to the edge.

"John! John, just hang on!" I heard Abe yell, then a lot of thuds as Red ran over.

"Don't let go Scout!" He yelled at me as he dove for my hand. My fingers were cut open in my effort to hold onto the sharp edges, knowing that if I let go I'd fall into the bowels of the hole and end up with whatever creature was holding onto my ankle. It was becoming harder and harder to hold onto the edge with my fingers getting slicker with my blood by the second, and they slipped just as he was about to grab my wrist.

I closed my eyes and waited for jaws to come around me from the darkness, but instead I felt a nearly crushing pressure on my wrist. I cracked open my eyes to see my savior, a red tail that held onto me from dear life as another tail wrapped around my waist.

"Don't you dare let go!" Red yelled from about a foot above me…

Just out of reach of my other hand.

I closed my bloodied fingers around the tail and held on as tight I could as they played tug-of-war with me as though I was the rope and the prize at the same time. Then I felt the tail around my waist move. The tip slipped passed the waistband of my pants to caress my hip, causing me to gasp and grip Red's tail tighter.

"'Ey! Easy Scout, I won't drop you." He said as he pulled me up, causing the tail tip to move down.

"Red stop!" I cried out as it moved to stroke down. "There's another tail… it's… it's in my…" Suddenly his movements stopped.

"You sick bastard!" He yelled into the hole. "He's a _he_! Get you tail outta there you ugly, green, slimy, son of a-"

"Silence Red one. John, you must make a choice," Hissed a voice in my ear. I shuddered as a forked tongue caressed my cheek and a hand landed on my hip. "on who lives, who dies, and who lives below."

"Don't listen to him John, don't let go!" Liz yelled to me from the edge.

"Hush woman!" He hissed. "Now, what will it be? Do you come with me under the earth, leaving them above ground and have them live, or do you live up here alone as you watch your friends die? We have more then enough to deal with the red one... the choice is yours boy." He hissed as he grabbed the crotch of my pants, tugging roughly.

I cried out in pain as his nails went through the fabric of my pants and underwear, scratch open the sensitive skin of my penis, and then pull back. "Them dying or you with me boy? Chose."

"I closed my eyes against the tears that were already rolling down my cheeks. "... Me." I said, my grip on Red's tail loosening. "Don't hurt them... please... Take me instead."

"Don't let go!" Red yelled, tightening the grip he had on my wrist even more. I looked up at his tail to see the dark red of my blood marring the lighter red of his tail.

"Good bye Red... Liz... Abe... I'll miss you all." I said as my hand started to slip out of Hellboy's iron grip.

"No, John please." I heard Liz cry, whimper...

"Don't believe him John... we would be able to fight them off." Abe whispered.

"You will all have something to remember him by... all you must do is look at this tail." The snake hissed as he wrapped a hand around Hellboy's tail, over my bloody finger prints. I heard Hellboy shout in pain and felt the heat that came off. When he removed his hand, he showed that he had literally _burned_ my prints into Red's tail.

"Good bye Hellboy." I whispered as my finger tips slid from his grip. My fingers itched to have that security of his tail again, and as I slid into that black abyss that was now my home, I realized that I would never get to argue with him again, never laugh with him or go on another mission again. I realized that I was being dragged away from the only person I've ever loved, and would ever love, since I was a child...

And knowing that I would never see him again killed me.

* * *

_Ok, new story up! Woo- hoo!_

Oh hush Dana.

_Read and review! Andi's allergies and parents are bugging her._

But I still shall write on!

_L_o_v_e _y_a_!_

_Dana _& Andi.


	2. Rescue Me

A/N: _Ok, so, Andi is slightly pissed off with a private message she was sent about her not putting a disclaimer on her chapters… And also for not putting this stupid A/N thing on here… so unless you guys want a shorter chapter next time, ENOUGH NIT PICKING! And to whomever sent that blasted message saying that you'd report us if we didn't do it and have BOTH of our stories kicked off can tell our readers that and see what they do!_

She's pissed, I'm pissed, enjoy the friggin chapter. And I will NOT put a disclaimer on it, because I'm pretty sure everyone knows I don't own this. To those who don't complain and simply read and/or review, we thank you and apologize for the delay.

Warning: Rape and slight fluff and violence in this chapter.

* * *

-5 years later-

The alarm was ringing, the red light flashing, but it didn't matter anymore… nothing seemed to since that day. I headed to the briefing room, knowing this day wouldn't be any different then all the others over the last five years. Sure, it was a different demon in a different location, but it was never the same. I say down in my chair and looked at the empty chair to my left, the one that had held countless liaisons, but had quit because they couldn't handle it.

None were like John.

He'd always handled things differently then the others. Instead of yelling when I'd do something I knew would piss him off, he had just rolled his eyes and let it go, instead of walking away from my temper, he'd met it head on…

We all missed John.

I thought about that day five years ago, just like I did with every waking breath since then, and when I wasn't thinking about it, I dreamt about it. I dreamt about how he knelt down by Liz to try and help her, about how he had held onto that edge for all he was worth, about the blood that soaked the front of his shirt from his busted chin… I looked down to look at the burn marks from the acid on that snakes hands that burned the darker red finger prints onto my tail.

Once I found that son of a bitch I was going to kill him.

"…and we've found that they moved from their old location to a new one. About a hundred miles below a meat packing plant in Germany. They have humans as… pets I guess you could say." Manning said. "There has been a sighting of one that I think might interest you all."

"Highly doubt that Manning." I mumbled.

"The king finally came out of hiding."

All of our heads shot up.

"I _thought _that might interest you." He said with a smile. "He has relocated and picked up more humans. Your mission is to find them. Liz; you're on search and rescue, Abe; you'll be helping her find them… And Hellboy, you get to take care of the king. Everyone know your assignments?" At our nods, he smiled.

"Then let's get to Germany."

* * *

_Somewhere in Germany_

"Move those pigs faster maggots!" Yelled a six foot snake man as he cracked a whip over our heads.

"Bet he wouldn't be as tough if he didn't have that whip." A girl behind me whispered to another next to her. "And why doesn't the guy in front o us have any lash marks?"

"They say it's because, after all this, he's the king's whore." Whispered a man behind them. I flinched at the word. "Poor guy even has to deal with his temper. I hear he's got acid burn marks all over his chest."

"No talking!"

They all hushed… good. I didn't need to know how many people down here knew what I did… what I was forced to do.

"You, American boy, the king wants you _now_." The guard hissed. I nodded and put the pigs I had in the pen and started walking when a male grabbed my arm. I looked up to see a pale brunette with green eyes smiling at me.

"Be strong as you can boy… Soon, all will be good." He said in german. I tried to smile and nodded.

"Thank you." I whispered as I walked to the king's chambers. As soon as I entered, I was smacked into a wall, the skin on my cheek breaking on impact. Then a tail wrapped around my waist to slam me into a flat stone surface hard enough to knock the wind out of me.

"Your clothes stink. Take them off." Hissed that dreaded voice in my ear.

I hesitantly stripped off my pants. Even after all these years in the dark, my modesty was still in tact. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness within the first month of being down here, so I saw the handcuffs on the wall easily.

"To the restraints." He hissed. "Facing me."

I gulped and did as I was told, remembering my last escape attempt and the pain that followed it, only to have both of my wrists taken in one of his hands and roughly put into the cuffs.

"You took to long pet." He said as his tongue flicked over my collar bone. "Now I'm aggravated."

I shuddered in disgust.

He took my legs and put them around his back, forcing my ankles to interlock behind him. "Are you ready?" He asked, his erection pushing out of it's slit and pressing against me.

"No." I whimpered.

"To damn bad." He hissed and roughly shoved inside of me. I screamed in pain, begged him to stop, but all he did was frown and place an acid coated hand on my chest to show me his displeasure in my noise. "Hush. You _will_ tell me your name boy."

I couldn't help but smirk through my pain and tears at the simple fact that he still didn't know my name after five years.

"N-no!" I shouted as I tried to squirm away, which only pissed him off. He slammed into me twice as hard as he usually did, tearing me, burning me, cutting me, doing anything in his power to make me scream in pain.

"I think that's about enough, highness." Said a voice that caused me to look up. "I don't think that guy likes it very much."

I had died. That had to be the only explanation to all this… this had to be just me seeing the last thing on earth I ever wanted to see before I died, but surely Red thought I was dead…

"Let's put on some light, shall we?" The king asked as he called for the torches to be lit.

"Good idea." He said as the last one by us was lit. "That means I get to see your face better when I-" He stopped and looked at me, the pause only lasted fo a few seconds before he whispered just one word.

"…J-John?"

* * *

I couldn't believe it… The kid was alive! A little worse for wear, but it didn't matter, he was alive.

"If you don't mind, I have some business to finish first." The king said as he shoved roughly into John. I heard the kid scream, and I saw red. This was what he was subjected to for all these years? Being raped by some sex derived snake guy?! And all to save our own hides…

Now I was pissed.

"Hey ugly, I ain't waiting on you to finish jackin' off!" I said as I grabbed him by his chin from behind. I pulled back and couldn't help but be a little satisfied to the _crack_ that came with it. As king fell to the ground, he was pulled none to gently out of Scout. I heard him whimper and immediately started to get the cuffs off of him.

"Scout, John are you ok?" I asked, my tail instinctively wrapping around his waist lightly. His eyes widened and he quickly looked up at me. "Shh, shh… I won't do anything to you. You're safe Boy Scout." I said as I handed him his pants. He put them on and launched himself into my chest, almost like he was begging me to take him away from here. "Come on Scout. Let's get you out of here." I said and picked him up, cradling him.

* * *

The light burns.

I had to hide my face in Red's shirt when we stepped above ground. After being underground for so long, the light was going to take some getting used to. I hear two people yell my name, and they sound familiar, but I can't stand to look up just yet.

"He can't look up yet. Let's get him in the truck to talk." Red whispered. He hadn't put me down the entire time, and when I squirmed to get away, he just tightened his grip a bit.

"_Don't squirm Scout… you'll hurt yourself." _He had told me as he reassuringly stroked my back.

I glanced at him and he smiled at me. "You're safe." He promised me as he laid me gently down on the couch in the truck "Nothin's gonna happen to you _ever _again."He said as he threw a light blanket over me. I curled up under it and sighed because it smelled like Hellboy.

* * *

"He hasn't talked." Abe said, being sure that it was a statement and not a question.

"Nope. He just shouted no in German… or maybe he hissed it… I don't know. He's been gone so long, I wonder if he even remembers how to shoot a gun." I mumbled.

"Who cares? He's back!" Liz said with a smile. "We'll just have to teach him what he doesn't remember."

"So that leaves Hellboy to combat."

"And you to readin' and writin'…"

"Then where does that leave you Liz?"

She got an evil smile.

"Why, how to dress again of course!"

God help John and any other man that goes shopping with Liz!

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. We wrote this starting at two thirty and finished at almost five thirty, so forgive any spelling errors._

And we were only up this early because we got food poisoning… It sucks, so we're writing on about two hours of sleep.

_Please review and show us you do love our efforts. We really should be asleep to get rid of this, but we just love you that much._

Love,

_Dana_ & Andi


	3. Shopping and Alarms

_We love all of you that reviewed!_

And now we're more then ready to start typing on new chapters on both of our stories (for those of you that have read or are reading Baby!) and both will be updated as soon as possible : )

_But, until then, enjoy the chappie!_

Sorry, Dana's hyper today...

_Cookies, Ice cream, Caffeine!_

RUN!!

* * *

-Shopping with Liz-

"Come on John!" Liz yelled as she pulled me along.

Hellboy and Abe hated me.

I groaned as we stepped inside the mall and were immediately stopped by a guard.

"Ma'am, that half naked man is _not _allowed inside this mall. He has to have a shirt on..."

"I know, but he just got back from a mission trip and he only had his pants left from it... Look at the man's chest for heaven's sake! Do you think that acid would leave him any clothes?" Liz asked, making her voice sound like she was close to tears.

"Just help the poor guy." He whispered and let us by. I glared at the fire starters head.

"What?! I didn't _completely _lie... You were burned and it was during a mission..."

"Lie... much..." I managed in broken English. Abe had to teach me how to speak and read in English all over again, which had to be extremely frustrating for him... And Hellboy had to teach me how to _hold _a gun... we hadn't even gotten to firing the thing yet, and now Liz had to help me learn to dress. "P-problem..." I whimpered and pointed to my chest. "M-much...p-problem...for...e-everyone."

"No John, no!" She urgently said and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Not at all. You're worth going through every bit of this so we can have our John back." I looked at her curiously. I knew what she said and tried to smile as she poked my chest. "Not a problem." She said softly.

I realized a benefit to living with the snake people... I never had to worry about so many clothes!

We had been gone over three hours, the entire time spent at the mall, moving in and out of shops that had Liz squealing in excitement and throwing me color after color of shirts, pants, boxers, and socks until there was a pile in my arms that went well over my head.

"Go try them on!" She'd tell me happily. Eventually, if I wasn't moving fast enough, she'd send in a store person to help me with a button on a shirt that just wouldn't go for me. But each time he got close I'd scoot into a corner and he'd look at me sympathetically and wait until I was alright. I'd realize how silly I was being and let them help me, a sheepish smile on my face the entire time, and trying to force myself not to shudder each time their hand would brush up against my chest.

By the end of the escapade, we'd been to (and bought from) all of the male department stores in the mall. "Time to go." Liz said as she saw the car pull up. "I think we made _great _progress John." She said on a smile. "I don't think anyone would recognize you... not even Hellboy!"

I smiled a bit and stepped into the car. Maybe... maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

* * *

The car was pulling back into the garage.

I waited to see how bad the damage was. At least that's what I told myself even when my head was telling me I was nervous that John had been taken from me again. According to Abe and Clay, I had been edgy and irritable ever since John and Liz left HQ. I saw John step out of the back seat and immediately felt relieved and had to smile. Bit by bit he was turning back into John... _My _John. I watched as he took Liz's hand and helped her out of the car. Liz had said something about making him buy more pants since the ones he had were dirty, old, and about two sizes to small for his hips now because he'd lost so much weight. But I had to admit the jeans she picked looked good on him.

I looked him over and realized that the black shirt she'd picked for him didn't look bad either. It actually pulled out his new muscles that he'd gotten, probably from the king having him do more then just be his whore. It actually pissed me off a bit even if my tail was swishing happily at the changes.

"Sorry to cut your trip short, but Abe has been waiting patiently for three hours and John's late." I said as she glared at me.

"I need to talk to you Red, after we drop John off." She whispered. I nodded, wondering what the problem was.

After we dropped John off at the study Liz led me to her room so we could talk about whatever it was we needed to talk about. I really needed to get back to John; he always got a bit jumpy when I wasn't around for to long.

"What's up Liz?"

"John thinks he's a problem." She said, not bothering to be subtle about it. "He thinks he's a problem because we have to re-teach him everything."

My jaw dropped.

"What? But we're doin' it because we want the old John back…"

"I know, but he still thinks he's being a burden."

"Then we'll have to show him otherwise." I muttered as I went to get him from Abe.

I was time for some training with me.

* * *

"Come on John, you've almost got it…" Abe coaxed me as we read one of his books.

"N-nonc-conform-" I still struggled with a lot of words, but normally just sounded through them.

"Come on John, you can do it." Abe said and placed a hand to rest slowly on my shoulder, letting me decided whether I was ok with it or not. "And HB don't you _dare_ think about taking him now."

I glanced up and saw Red and, like a kid at Christmas, I got up and ran to him. He smirked a little as he caught me in a hug. He was the only thing I felt was still a constant in my life, he made me feel _normal_.

"And now you've ruined my lesson. Why Hellboy, honestly?" Abe asked on a sigh as he straightened the creases made in the book.

"Oh don't get your wet suit in a knot, he'll finish." He griped as he sat down in the chair. He placed me in his lap so I had my side up against his chest and so that he could see the book. "Ok Scout, let's get this finished ok?"

I nodded and looked back at the page and frowned as I found the word I was stuck on. What the hell _was _that word anyway? I looked at Abe for help.

"Sound it out John." Abe encouraged.

"N-non-con-conform-ist…" I managed.

"Good, now say it together."

"N-nonconformist." I whispered.

"Good!" Abe exclaimed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders to give me a big hug. I felt Red chuckle and looked up. He looked at me and smiled and I couldn't help but smile.

"Good, now, let's go do some combat training. Whadda ya say kid?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Ja! Ich will sein oder gelernt!"

Hellboy tilted his head at me. "Ok… I understood yes in that whole thing Scout." He told me. "My German's a bit rusty kid."

"He said he wants to be trained… But in what is the question. All of the American humans must have been broken of their English when they went to Germany…"

I saw Hellboy nod. "More then likely. Liz said he didn't talk much in the mall and when he did his two or three words were in broken English."

I lowered my head and whimpered softly, "Ich soll das schwieriges…"

"You are not a problem John!" Abe told me vehemenently.

I nodded. "Problem."

The next thing I knew I was straddling Red's lap, facing him, and looking into his eyes.

"You _ain't_ a problem kid." He said, flames from the fireplace flickering and casting lights over his face. I started leaning down to rest my head on his shoulder and his hand moved over my back to rest on the back of my neck. His face was only inches from mine. "Scout, could I-" The room was filled with red as the light went off and the alarm rang out.

I hated that alarm.

* * *

_Kay! Another Chapter up and another story is being written as well!_

The other is a story we started earlier and it probably isn't that good yet, but try reading it. Hopefully it will be better by the time we finish it.

_Love,_

_Dana & _Andi


	4. Mission and confessions

Mission

"I'm sorry to say that, due to the amount of damage and demons around, no agent can be spared... John's going to have to go in the field again." Manning explained to us.

My eyes widened.

"John hasn't finished his combat training yet! This is a suicide mission for him!" I shouted, my stone hand clenching into a fist while my normal one slammed onto the table, causing a small dent to appear and tilting it upward. My tail had subconsciously wrapped around John's ankle, as if to protect him.

"Then teach him faster you giant red ape!" Manning yelled back. "Because you're all going to be out there by noon tomorrow!"

I saw Abe and Liz glance at each other and then back at John. When I looked at the kid I saw why. He was looking at me, his eyes sparkling with what I could only assume was excitement, and a smile on his face that could've lit up a dark room.

"I go too?" He asked with a grin. I clenched my teeth together because I felt a strange prickling at the corners of my eyes and nodded.

"Liz, would you take him to the training room? We're gonna hit his gun training hard." After I saw her nod, I turned my attention to Manning. As soon as I heard the door close I grabbed him by the front of his shirt collar, lifted him off of the ground, and whispered in his ear, "If he dies, I'm gonna enjoy killin' you." Then I dropped him to the floor and went towards the training room.

John wasn't gonna be a sitting duck in the field if I had anything to say about it.

* * *

I saw Red walk in and smiled. I got to go on another mission! The others didn't seem too happy about it for some reason though. But every time I asked Liz, she'd just shake her head and tell me not to worry about it.

"Ok Scout," Hellboy said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "pick up your gun and let's get to it." He said and walked past me. I frowned, briefly wondered what everyone's problem was, and then did as I was told. I picked up my P226 Sig and followed.

"Aim." Was all he said as he turned me toward the bulls eye. I looked at him in confusion and tilted my head. He sighed and lightly tapped my wrists with his normal hand. "Hold the gun like I showed you, yeah like that. Now move your wrists up, down, or to the side to hit the target in the middle."

I looked and tried.

"To high."

I tried again.

"Good, now pull the trigger." He said. I lifted the gun to find it, unknowingly pointing the gun right at my temple. I found it and smiled, then moved my finger over it, ready to pull. The second I was about to pull back, the gun got jerked away from my hand and thrown into a wall. I looked up to see Red's angry expression, his eyes flashing a dark gold.

"What the hell John?! Not with it pointed at your fucking head! It isn't that hard, for God sake! Why is this so hard for you?!" He yelled at me, walking closer. I back up out of instinct, my eyes widening. "Are you wanting to kill yourself John?! You want to be taken away from us again?!"

"N-nein!" I shouted. I tripped over a mat used for hand to hand training and scooted back on my hands as he kept coming.

"Then stop actin like it! I can't watch your ass all the time and if you don't want me too then-" He stopped and looked down at me. I had curled myself up into a ball out of practice from being underground for so long, but was unaware of the tears rolling down my face. I looked up at him, trying to force myself not to flinch as he knelt down beside me. "Scout... I- I didn't..." He stopped an looked down.

I felt a pang in my chest at how upset he looked. I slowly uncurled myself and launched into his chest, my arms winding around his neck as hard as I could. I smiled when I felt his arms wrap around my back as soon as he got his balance back and hug me close. I nuzzled his neck gently.

"I'm sorry Scout... I didn't mean to yell at ya..." He said as he stroked my hair, then traced down my back. I was slightly shocked when he lightly kissed my neck, and equally as shocked that he was apologizing about it. "I just don't want anything to happen to you." He looked at me. "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded. "Ja."

"Would you... stay with me tonight?"

I blinked.

"Not to do anything." He said quickly. "I just want to keep you close by." He explained. I smiled and nodded. He smiled back and picked me up bridal style to carry me. When we reached his room I had to smile when I heard the cats meowing. It had been so long since I heard them. "They missed you too Scout." He said on a laugh as he opened the door. All the cats scattered when he stepped inside and closed the door. He walked over to his bed and sat me down on it, then began stripping off his shirt, causing my eyes to pop open wider as I eyed his abs, chest, and arms.

I had forgotten he was built like a wall.

I immediately closed my eyes as he went for his pants, wanting to know, but forcing myself not to look.

"Scout? You gonna strip, or do you sleep fully clothed?" He asked in a whisper in my ear. I shivered a bit and nodded. "Strip?" I nodded again. "Want some help?" He asked as he traced my spine.

I felt him laugh as I shook my head. He moved away and then I felt something hit my head.

"Here's a shirt Scout. Get out of those clothes and put it on. It's plenty long enough to cover your knees, cause it's one of mine."

I sighed in relief and turned my back to him so I could strip off my shirt and put the other on, and then I took off my pants.

I slid into the bed under the covers, and then closed my eyes as Red slid in behind me. He put his normal arm around my waist and pulled me back so that I was close to his chest, but this also put my backside close to his pelvis.

"You ok kid?" He asked as he stroked my stomach softly. I nodded and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

I had to smile at how cute the kid was in his sleep, but soon enough that smile turned into a groan as he wiggled in his sleep, making his ass grind against my pelvis.

"John, what am I gonna do with you?" I whispered into his hair, as I placed a kiss on top of his head. I just had to hope that his instincts would kick in tomorrow I guess, if he was to far away from me. I closed my eyes against the tears as I thought of him being ripped away from me again. _I'm not gonna lose him again._ I told myself as my arm tightened around him a bit. I felt like I had a heart attack when John had that gun to his head with his finger on the trigger... I had just lost it at the thought of him being hurt around me. So I yelled at him... the only think that really made me stop was when he was curled up in a ball and I saw he was crying.

I made him cry.

I hated myself as I realized what I had done. I was calling myself every name I could think of until John had tackled me in a hug that had nearly made me lose my balance. I had hugged him back and, to my own surprise, kissed him on the neck.

I closed my eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong with me as I listened to John's deep breathing. About an hour later, right when I was about to fall asleep, my eyes popped wide open and I stared at the man snuggled up to me.

I was in love with Agent John Myers.

* * *

_Mwuahahaha! Cliff hanger! What will happen next?_

Sorry, she's still giddy that we're writing together again.

_I am not "giddy"! I'm friggin EXCITED! Think of all the chapters we can write now that you don't have to worry about what's his name..._

Anyway, please read and review.

_She might go away again if you don't! PLEASE don't let my sanity go away!!_

You had sanity?

_Love,_

_Dana & _Andi.


	5. Turning Away from the Truth

Turning away from the truth

I glanced at Red again. He hadn't talked to me at all this morning except for his 'get up' at about ten. Then he took me to my old room and told me to change, then left. We never went back to my training, as he opted out of it for a better approach.

To ignore the hell out of me.

I tried to sit by him on the truck, he moved and mumbled something. I tried to pair with him on the mission, he picked Clay and put me with Abe and Liz. I tried to get to him over the communicator, apparently he wasn't answering mine.

_I guess I really am pathetic._

I purposefully dropped back from the group, leaning behind a pillar so I could think. What had I done to push him away? The training? Was he getting teased? Was he tired of me hanging around him all the time? I had a million questions running through my head and all I could do was lean there, trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

"John? Where are you?" I heard Liz through my ear piece. She sounded worried. "I'll call HB if you don't get over here now." I sighed and was about to respond when I heard HB.

"What do I look like, his babysitter? The kid wants to go off on his own then fine. He _obviously_ took care of himself with the snakes, so let's just leave him alone."

"HB… my communicator is still on…"

Silence.

"Kid?" I head him whisper, it sounded almost as if he were pleading… as if begging me to say I didn't hear…

But I had.

"Du esel…" I whimpered. So those were his true feelings then?

"What John?" Liz asked, her voice attempting to be soothing.

"Du esel!" I shouted, making sure Red heard me. So I didn't matter. All the time we spent together, him trying to teach me, him hugging me, kissing my neck, snuggling with me… it was all a lie. He didn't really feel anything for me… it was all just a game to him? Then I realized what I was thinking and figured that maybe he didn't want anyone to know any of his feelings toward him and opened his mouth to apologize, then stopped when Hellboy spoke up.

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat Scout! Get over it and come on!" Red yelled. I sucked in my breath, dropped my communicator, stepped out from behind the pillar, took another deep breath and yelled down the hall.

"_Du esel!!!_" Then I turned off the communicator and stormed away from where the others were.

Unfortunately, I was so angry that I didn't see the shadows move behind me move.

* * *

I felt horrible.

I didn't know what was going on with me. I moved when John tried to sit next to me on the truck, I picked Clay as my partner to go through a dark, secluded place where I probably could have talked to him, and worst of all?

We never picked back up on his training. I grit my teeth when I thought of John in trouble without me close by. Suddenly, I had a thought. If we hurried, we could catch up with Sparky and Blue at the other end of the castle and I could swap Clay for John.

"Red? Is John with you?" I heard a worried voice over the ear piece.

My ears and tails twitched.

"What?" I growled into my communicator. "No, he's with _you_ Sparky."

"Oh…"

"What do you mean '_**oh**_'?"

"Well, we can't really find him… and his communicator is turning off…"

I paused.

"_**WHAT**_?!?" I yelled, causing Clay to jump a foot in the air. "What do you _mean_ you _can't find him_?!"

"Don't you yell at me! I'm just as worried as you!" Liz yelled right back at me. "Just get your ass to the ballroom and help us find him!"

I growled and looked at Clay. "Let's go."

* * *

"Hey, I think I saw something moving Red." Clay said as he aimed his cocked gun at the shadows. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows at him.

"The wind maybe." I suggested, until I heard something brush against the armor. I pulled out my gun and aimed it at the shadows. I sighed in relief as John stepped out then looked at me in surprise. I immediately lowered my gun as he stepped away.

"It's ok Scout. Let's go to the ballroom and find Blue and Sparky ok?" I asked and held out my hand for him. He frowned and shook his head.

"No! I will _not _go with you, you selfish bastard!" He yelled and ran off. I frowned. Since when did he speak perfect English? Or complete sentences?

"Find Blue and Sparky!" I yelled at Clay as I took off after 'John'. I heard his footsteps, but each step was becoming heavier with each step he took.

"He's following sir. What do I do?" I heard him whisper from behind a pillar. I heard muttering and then a sigh. "But sir… he'll cross paths with the _real _John if we do that… yes sir, I know I let my façade slip but… No sir, he's still in belief that he doesn't know full English… He's coming; I'll lead him to you." He said as he turned the corner and landed nose first into the middle of my chest. I grabbed him by the throat and listened to the many different voices coming out of his mouth. So, he was a recorder demon huh? I smiled.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

I walked through the halls, turning without thinking, which, all in all, was probably the stupidest thing I've done in my entire life. I looked over my shoulder and saw the shadows move in an unnatural way and tensed when what sounded like a hiss came from it.

"I would run if I were you Johnny." Hissed a voice in my ear. I looked back to see my uncle's face inches from mine. I sucked in a surprised breath and scrambled back a few steps. "Run fast." He said as he shoved me down the hallway.

I ran and ran and ran until I ran into what felt like a cement wall and fell to the floor, then looked up to see Hellboy standing over me.

"John." Was all he said as he pulled me up by the collar of my shirt and pinned me to the wall. I gasped as the pain from the actual cement wall collided with my spine and the back of my head and switched his hand for his body to pin me. "You're mine. I've been waiting for so long to do this to you John." He said and kissed me with bruising pressure on my lips. I squirmed as he wrapped my legs around his waist, his stone hand coming to rest by my head, and his normal hand on my hip. This wasn't right… I loved him more then anything, but this didn't feel right. "Stop squirming John. I don't want to hurt you." He said as he nibbled my neck. I shivered.

"Nein… Nein!" I shouted and tried to get away, squirming as much as possible. I reached for my gun and drew it, pointing it at Hellboy and hoping I didn't have to hurt him. Then a thought entered my mind and it made me frown. Since when did Hellboy have such good grammar? And since when did he call him John?

"John, that's a dangerous weapon… now please put it away." He whispered as he stroked my thigh. My eyes widened.

Hellboy _never_ says please.

I pulled the trigger and saw as the bullet enter between his eyes and him slide away from my body as I quickly unwrapped my legs from his waist just as another Hellboy entered the room. I gasped and aimed the gun at him, but he merely raised his eyebrow at me.

"Put that damn thing away Scout! You've shot enough demons for one day." The other Hellboy muttered as he tossed whatever he was carrying into the dark. I smiled, tossed the gun, and ran towards him. I jumped and hugged his neck, my legs wrapping around his hips with ease, and kissed his neck. He looked at me and hugged me back.

"I have no idea what I did to deserve that, but maybe I should do it again." He said on a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Du esel."

"I am not an ass!"

"Ja. Du habe nein esel." I said with a smirk as my legs, as though trying to help me prove my point, slipped down his hips.

"I have an ass!" He said indignantly. "It just ain't as round as your cute one." He said, his normal hand rubbing it absentmindedly. I blushed and looked at him in surprise. HB normally wasn't this forward with anything. He pinned me gently to the wall, stroking my thigh and making me gasp happily and my hips move closer to his pelvis ad his erection, which currently felt like I was straddling a balance beam. He groaned and moved his face closer to mine. "I can't hold on anymore Scout." He whispered as he kissed me, slowly pushing his tongue into my mouth.

I closed my eyes in bliss as I tasted Red for the first time. He tasted spicy with a small hint of a smokey but tangy taste that kept me moaning each time his tongue passed over mine. He pulled back and kissed down my neck. I moaned and grabbed the base of his head, trying to bring it back up to mine. "Nein… nein…" I gasped as he pulled away and his hand left my thigh in favor of my knee. He smiled and stroked it gently.

"Not that I don't want to stand here and keep swappin' spit with ya, but let's not do it here Scout."

I whimpered and rolled my hips.

He smirked. "Tell you what. We'll start you on private lessons… in my room after combat training. Starting tomorrow, how about that?" I shook my head and he smirked. "Once we get back to HQ?" I smiled and nodded. "Good idea. I think we should call everyone and tell them that we took care of the copy cat demons and head home?"

I beamed. I had never heard a better idea.

* * *

Hello our loyal, patient, loving readers!

_As most of you know, we will be answering questions and also exposing any responses to flames we receive as well! But mostly, answering questions and thanking all those who review!_

Thank you for being so patient. Please, don't hesitate to ask questions over anything you wish!

_Love,_

_Dana &_ Andi


	6. Engilsh Lessons

Hey everyone! This chapter comes with a warning!!!!

_WARNING: !!!!!MAJOR LEMON!!!!! WE HAVE REACHED IT FINALLY!!!! WOOT!!!!_

Sorry, Dana is a bit hyper from cookies and red bull… NEVER GIVE DANA COOKIES AND RED BULL!!!! And onto the review comments!

_To KnucklesRedFury207.2: Wait no more my reviewing friend! The next chapter is here!!!!_

To Peya Luna: Our ever faithful reviewer! We are so glad to hear that the last chapter was purr worthy to you! And yes, the German will now come to a full stand still in this chapter by Red's… Personal tutoring methods *evil grin*

_To Golden feathers Edward: lol you think that last chapter was steamy, wait until you read this one! It's full of interesting twists and turns that we hope you all will like! *whisper* Actually, it's just a rrreeeeaaaallllyyyy smutty chapter. *evil laugh*_

And with those three reviews done for the last chapter, onward we go!

* * *

I couldn't get the taste of Scout from my mouth, and it was wonderful. It was sweet, light, and, for some odd reason, he also tasted like oranges. Where in the hell did he get oranges? I looked down to the top of his head and smiled a bit. He was sitting on my lap, and I had to keep biting my tongue to keep from moaning out loud with the whole team in the van. I had no idea what the kid was doing to me, but at that point I don't really think I even gave a fuck. I leaned down and kissed his neck lightly and let my tongue rasp over his smooth flesh and holding back the primal urge to sink my teeth into his skin and have his coppery blood fill my mouth and leave a mark saying that he was _mine_. I mentally shook my head at myself for letting the demon side of me take over as much as it did.

My tail, at some point, wound itself around John's thigh and the tip of it flicked over the front part of his pants, causing him to squirm and then me to moan, and the others (except Abe) to look over in confusion at the noise. I would complain that his ass was to boney for him to be sitting on me with all of these bumps, he'd glare at me, mutter something in german, and start to get up, and I would wrap my tail around his waist and pulled him back down onto my lap, and then I would wrap it back around his waist. I smiled when he glared back at me and went back to lightly nibbling his neck. Once we reached HQ I pulled John into my arms and walked into my room and into my bathroom and to the shower. I put Scout down and chuckled at his confused look. I leaned down and lightly licked his ear.

"I can't help you if you're worried about the blood all over you. I'll help you clean up and start your lesson too." I whispered as I turned on the water, smiling as I watched him shiver. I stripped and then undid the buttons on John's shirt. "Are you gonna shower with you're pants on or off Scout?" I asked as my hand slid around to cup his ass. He gasped and shyly undid his pants and slid them to the floor. I smiled and lifted him into the shower under the spray and climbed in behind him, my normal hand on his shoulder as I smoothed it gently over his skin. "Nervous Scout?" I asked as he turned his head toward me slightly.

"Ja…"

"Ok, then let's start with a lesson ok? I know you remember English, so say yes. Ok?"

"Y-yes… ok." He stuttered. I couldn't help but smile and leaned down.

"Good. You know what happens whenever you say something in English?" I asked. He shook his head. "Something happens."

"W-what?"

"This." I said as I turned him around, picked him up, and pinned him to the tile wall, then leaned down and kissed him lightly. He wrapped his arms around my neck and shivered. "No no Scout. You only get deeper kisses or anything else when you say something in English." I whispered in his ear and nibbled, loving the feel of his shivering body under mine. "Cold?"

"N-no… h-hot…" He whimpered and looked up at me. His usually brown eyes were dark and I couldn't help but smirk. I leaned down and kissed him hard, pushing my tongue past his lips, just barely brushed my tongue over his, and pulled back.

"Good kid… that's good." I panted with a smirk.

This was one of the best ideas I think I've ever had.

* * *

This had to be a dream… I was pinned up to a wall with the shower running, my legs wrapped around his waist, and the balance beam back under my ass, and being taught English by the one guy I thought I never had a chance with. I lightly rolled my hips to his and smiled as he groaned, thinking that maybe he would give me more, but he just pinned my hips to the tile and smirked.

"No Scout. You know the rules." He said.

"P-please?" I whimpered, not really caring if I sounded like I was begging. He smiled as his tail came up and stroked my ass cheeks, the tip curving and following the crack to the hole and circled.

"Please what Boy Scout?" He asked as he nibbled behind my ear. I couldn't help but shudder as waves of fire rushed over my body and pooled in my groin and lower back. I moaned and tried to push back on his tail, but it only pulled back. "Do you know how to ask?" He mumbled against the side of my neck. I shook my head and he smiled a bit. "Tell me to fuck you Scout. For the love of _God_ tell me." He growled, causing me to shiver even more. I moaned, trying to tell him without saying it, but he only moved his tail. "Say it Scout." He whispered as his normal hand stroked my erection. I gasped and arched, but I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks, both from excitement and from embarrassment at having to ask him to do this…

"P-please… f-fuck m-me…" I whispered, my head rubbed against the tile as I leaned it back and closed my eyes. They snapped back open with a gasp as I felt the tip of his tail slowly start sliding into my ass, using the water that ran between us as lube. My eyes closed again against the slight twinge I felt, my mind running back almost in a warning to the first time this had happened. The pain and the tearing that had caused my so much mental damage, that had been a turning point for me, the memory that had haunted me for so long and turned any ideas of gentle loving turn into a fantasy and for the rough fucking to take its place as a reality. My body tensed up against the feeling of anything being inside of me, even if I knew it was Red, but my body refused to recognize it as anyone else other then the king. I felt a warm hand on my cheek and my eyes opened. I must have looked a little frantic, because Red smiled a bit.

"It's alright Scout. He isn't here." He whispered as his tail stilled.

"I-I know…" I whimpered as I laid my head on his shoulder. "J-just… hard to forget…" I said, and my head popped up and I looked at him. I had just said two full sentences in English with minimal stuttering, and I had Red to thank for it.

"I know it's hard to forget kid." He said as he ran a hand through my hair. "I don't really think you ever will, but we just have to try." He said and nuzzled my hair. "An' I heard your English kid." I could feel his smile in my hair. "Maybe this is what you need." He whispered as his tail started to slowly push in again. I moaned and arched my back and my eyes started to close. "Try an' keep 'em open kid…" He whispered, causing my eyes to pop open and look into his golden ones. He smiled as he looked into my brown eyes and pulled his tail out. I whimpered at the loss of touch, only to moan as he pushed in one finger and pumped it. One turned to two, then three, and when he slid in a fourth, I saw the white at the edge of my vision to let me know I was close and getting closer still every time his middle finger brushed against my prostate.

"R-Red… p-please, I-I'm gonna…" I whispered as my body continued to move against his fingers and the rhythm they had set. He understood and pulled his fingers out. I didn't even have time to whimper when I felt the head of his cock slide into my ass gently. I shivered and pushed down. His cock was huge! It was thicker then the ones I had to deal with in the snake kingdom and a good two inches longer then even my dreams had thought. He started to pull out and I looked at him in confusion, used to having to squirm to get the other person to move, but all of my questions were answered when he slammed into me, hitting my spot just hard enough to make me cum, and causing me to shout so loud I was sure the rest of the BPRD had heard it. The white that was only at the corners of my vision quickly took over the entire thing, giving the illusion that I was face down in a cloud. Soon my vision cleared and I saw Red grinning at me like a little kid who had just shown his mom a picture he drew for her. "Wow… that was…" I whispered and rolled my hips on his cock, knowing for some reason that he hadn't moved at all during the time that I was out of it. I clinched my muscles and smiled when I heard him moan.

"Scout, I don't wanna hurt you…" He growled out. I leaned down to his ear.

"Then move." I whispered and nibbled his ear. I shivered as he started a fast and hard rhythm, and I couldn't help but moan happily. This is what I had wanted my whole life. To have Hellboy and know that he wanted me, but I didn't know if he loved me… Did he? Did it matter right now? My body screamed that it didn't, that all that mattered now was that he was here with me, he was here wanting to be with me.

"God kid, you're so tight." He moaned. I could feel him throb inside of me, he was getting closer and so was I, his tail came up and wrapped around my second erection of the night and pumped up and down, pushing me closer to the edge. Our moans and gasps blended together with the steam from the water that floated through the air. Hellboy started moving harder and faster, the feel of the velvety skin on his cock moving in and out of me was more then enough to push me over the edge a second time, but this time I refused to go alone. I flexed the muscles in my ass again and heard HB shout and he slammed up again and I felt wave after wave of his seed flowing into me.

As my eyes drifted closed, I couldn't help but wonder if he loved me, or if I was just a replacement for Liz.

* * *

I watched as Scouts eyes drifted shut and smiled a bit. He was so cute when he was asleep, like a baby or something like that. I used my tail to hold him close, placing it up his spine and to the base of his head so I could put it in a laying position on my shoulder as I leaned down and turned off the water. I took a towel and wiped the water off of John's back, then slowly laid him on my bed to wipe his own cum off of his chest and mine. I slowly pulled out of him and picked him up to put him under the covers before climbing in beside him.

I smiled as he snuggled closer to me in his sleep, putting one hand on my chest and the other under his head. I shook mine as I lay down on my pillow and my eyes started closing. I had just gotten through one of my barriers, what to do with Scout now that I knew I loved him. But now there's another one…

How do I tell him I love him?

* * *

Ok, so it's taken us a while, but now we're ok. We've had some serious pressure put on us by the parents and stuff, but we're better.

_Woot! Our first Lemon! This is sooooo exciting!!!!_

We promise to try and make it longer next update.

_Love,_

_Dana _& Andi


	7. Away

Everything was a bit…off since I woke up.

It all started when I woke up in Red's bed… without him. I was covered with one of his comforters and being stared at by a cat when I slowly opened my eyes, but it seemed like HB had left already. I slowly sat up, smiling to myself at the slight pull of my sore muscles that started at my lower back, happy that it happened, but now starting to have second thoughts without him here with me. I looked at the clock and saw the time, my eyes widening when I saw that it was seven thirty in the morning. Red would _never_ get up that early without there being a dire end of the world mission on the line, and I'm a light sleeper by nature, so I would have heard the alarm. I shook my head and got up, found my pants and my white shirt, and walked to the door, my shirt hanging half open, and walked into the hallway to see HB and Liz standing a bit down the hall. I thought it was just them having a conversation until Liz jumped up and kissed him.

My heart stopped beating, instead feeling like I had been stabbed. I watched as his tail swished a bit and his hands settled on her waist.

I couldn't hold back the tears that sprang to my eyes. I had been used. I had been used and now I was going to be tossed aside and only be used again when he was angry or too drunk for Liz to handle. It was going to be the same all over again as down in the Snake Kingdom! I covered my face and started to run down the hallway, past the two of them, when I felt a large hand grab my wrist and stop me.

"Scout?" Asked the soft voice. I nearly sobbed at how concerned he sounded, I tried to pull away from him.

"Let me go!" I cried, not caring that he could see my tears, the pain and betrayal in my eyes when I looked at him. "Go back to kissing Liz… I know that's what you want to do anyway!" I yelled. He was so shocked that he let go of my wrist, and I ran. I ran through the halls until I ran into Abe.

"John? Whatever is the mat-" He stopped his question when I shoved his hand onto my fore head and showed him everything. Abe had always been the one person I could trust, the one that I leaned on when I needed advise or just needed a good friend to be around. I wept as I showed him, closing my eyes and having deep, wrenching sobs shake my entire body as he felt the anger, the hurt, the raw ache of my betrayal. I was soon swept up into a comforting hug, his hand rubbing my back as I cried on him. "I'm sure there's another reason for Red to behave like this besides that he was toying with your emotions John. He may be the son of Satan, but even he is not that cruel." He explained. He walked me back into the study and just stood with me, his arms comforting and slowly the hurt started to ebb away. Suddenly the door flew open, at first HB's face held shock, and then it was as angry as I'd ever seen it.

"Get your webbed hands offa him Blue." He snarled. His eyes were almost a light brown color he was so angry.

"Hellboy, if you would allow me to explain the situation…" Abe started as he moved away from me. I grit my teeth, suddenly pissed that he would try and alienate me, to keep me so solitary that I would have to turn only to him. I stepped in front of Abe, my own teeth bared.

"He didn't do anything HB. He was hugging me. I wanted him to hug me. I am _not _your property. You can't tell me who I can and can't hug or talk to. I mean, heck, you seemed to be pretty cozy with Liz! What, did you need a kiss to help your bruised ego because you fucked a _guy_?!" I yelled at him, even going so far as to poke his chest with my finger. Hell, I'd stood up and said no to twelve, ten, sometime even thirteen foot _snakes_… Why should this fire toasted ass be any different?

Oh yeah, he still had my heart in the palm of his hand.

I saw his tail whip angrily from side to side, and just as he opened his mouth to say something, the alarm started to go off. He glared at Blue, then turned and left. I looked at Abe for anything and he just shook his head.

"He said we'll talk more after the mission…and also that if he ever saw me touching you first thing after you two were together again he would rip my gills off and feed them to me." He said and blinked. "Goodness, so much violence for a hug… I never even knew that people were suppose to be so possessive after sexual intercourse… Why, Liz and I are not nearly so protective unless one is under attack, and we have been together for almost two years."

"You…what?" I asked, my shock apparent at the fact that he and Liz were together. "Then why did she kiss HB?"

"Well, possibly because that has been a new routine for them. She kisses his nose and he kisses her chin. It surprised and hurt me at first, because it looks strangely like they were kissing on their lips, but when I looked closer I saw it for what it really was. She also explained it to me." He explained.

Oh God… What had I done?

~HB POV~

_That two faced, water breathin', expired egg eatin' fish! _I growled to myself as I loaded my gun. I shoved an extra round in my inside coat pocket and promised myself that if I didn't use all of them on this thing I'd shoot Blue.

I walked to the break room and met up with Liz. "HB? What's the matter?" She asked and placed a hand on my arm. I explained everything to her, and by the time I was done, she looked almost as pissed as me. "Tell Myers to stay away from my Abe HB."

_**What?!**_

"I'm sorry Sparky… WHAT did you say? You need ta tell that fish face ta keep his hands offa my Scout!" I growled at her.

"He's not a fish face! He's an icthio-sapien! Not to mention great in bed." She said on a purr… I had to fight not to puke.

"Ugh, barf Sparky, just plain barf. Myers is waaay better." I said with a smirk, then I frowned, thinking we sounded like a couple of hormonal high school girls comparing how good their lay was last night.

"Bet not!" She huffed… then started laughing. "Oh my God HB… What are we _doing?_ We sound like high schoolers!"

I couldn't help but smirk. "It's scary how much we think alike."

"That's why we would never work."

I nodded. "That… and the fact that since we got John back I found out I loved him."

"Oh HB that's great! Have you told him yet?"

"Umm… No…"

"Oh! And he saw…well, he thought he saw… Oh Red you blockhead!" She shouted at me. I bowed my head, knowing she was right. I should have told him last night.

"Are you two gonna get in the damn dump truck or not?" Clay yelled to the two of us. We quickly climbed in and I saw Scout sitting next to Abe with Clay on his other side, forcing Liz and I to sit on the opposite side. I slowly ran my tail softly over his hand as I passed him.

"John… Scout we need to talk…" I started.

"Not now HB… please." He said, blushing up to the top of his scalp. I couldn't take it. I stood and used my tail to tug him up and into my chest.

"Yeah, now kid." I growled softly, quickly tilting up his head and covering his lips with mine. He whimpered softly and I couldn't help but deepen the kiss, my tongue slipping past his lips, and time seemed to stop. My tail wrapped around him, the tip laying on his shoulder and pressing him closer to my chest. His arms wrapped around my neck and I couldn't stop the purr that slipped out of my throat. I heard someone clear their throat and pulled back slowly. "We really need to talk about somethin' Scout…" I whispered to him as the truck stopped.

"It'll have to be later Red. We've got an issue down in a basement." Clay said and climbed out. I sighed and walked over and outside, then looked at the old house and groaned.

"Why is it always the creepy houses?" I grumbled and checked my gun barrel. I looked at John, who stood right beside me, and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Look, John… I've got something really important I need to tell you…" He looked up at me and tilted his head.

"What's up HB?" He asked me, his voice slightly husky from our kiss. I shivered a bit and thought the earth moved beneath my feet. I took a deep breath.

"Well, there's something I need ta tell ya… I probably shoulda said it last night, but I was a bit busy…" I said and chuckled lightly. "See, ever since that night… I, well… I found out somethin'. I figured it out after that first night you spent in my bed though." I felt the ground move a little more. "Scout… John… I-" Just as I was fixing to tell him my feelings for him, the ground got a huge bubble and burst open with a shower of gravel and a huge body…

Of a snake man…

That just grabbed my John!

"Scout!" I yelled as he was dragged down the hole and into the dark. _Not again! I'm not losing him again! _I shouted to myself as I leapt down the hole to get my Scout. However, I didn't take the jagged rock into account when I jumped. I felt them cutting into my skin and I hit the hard rock floor more then fifty feet down. I pushed myself up and looked to see the snake had slung John over his shoulder and I snarled. I would NOT lose him again to some dumb ass snake!

* * *

_Ha ha ha! Cliffie galore! Well, surprisingly, Andi thinks this is one of her worse chapters… weird huh??? _

Oh good grief, I said it MAY not be one of my best… there was a bit too much OOC in my mind… but I couldn't bring myself to re-write it.

_Please review and let her know she's crazy for saying this!_

_Love,_

_Dana _& Andi


	8. Compromises

_Woo hoo! Next chapter! Andi…is still currently laying on her back with an ice pack on her shoulder… On with the story!_

* * *

-John POV-

I felt the pain in my head first. I knew I was slowly gaining consciousness when the pain in my head started to throb and when I could feel the blood pumping in my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me, wondering why it was so dark and wondering where HB was… I knew we weren't in his room but I didn't remember where I was at all.

"Ah, I see you're awake human." Came the hiss right next to my ear. I tensed, praying my hardest that this was just a nightmare and that everything would go away. I shuddered when I felt the snake's tongue flick over my cheek and his hand start rubbing my abs. I remembered the rough, calloused hands that held a whip all the time and had roughly forced me into the same chamber as that beast… I shuddered as the memories ran through my mind, slowly poisoning the time of the last few months I had experienced. I wanted nothing more then to crawl into a hole and die. "Good. Because soon the Prince will be here to see you and speak with you… maybe even punish you." He said with a smirk as he licked the side of my face. I shuddered and tried to move away from him, from the stone, from the strong scent of death and pain futilely.

"Yash… Leave us. You may have your turn with the traitor later." Came a low, sorrowful voice from the doorway. I looked and shrank away from the black and gold body I saw, away from those golden eyes, so much like those of my love's, that were filled with anger and pain and hurt. The currently ten foot tall snake man filled the doorway with his broad shoulders and chest alone. I heard a low growl from the task master.

"Prince Intal… you don't know what these meat bags are capable of. It's better if I stay with you sir."

"I. Said. Leave." He hissed out as he slithered closer. Yash barred his fangs a bit and hissed back.

"You aren't your father boy…nor are you the king yet. You have no right to order me around like you run this hovel!"

The next thing I saw was Intal's hand wrapped around Yash's throat and thrusting him into the stone like he was merely a rag doll instead of a nine foot five, eight hundred pound muscle mass.

"I am not my father, and as soon as I am in charge this "hovel" will be made into the respectable and inconspicuous empire that it should be… and if you do not keep your mouth shut I'll make sure it is minus one thick headed and unreasonable guard." He said quietly before throwing him at the doorway. "Now, leave us. I wish to speak with the human alone." He commanded, his eyes cold and watchful as the other demon slowly left the room. He slowly turned and his eyes raked my figure, starting at the tip of my head and moving to the tips of my toes. "I see why he chose you… but you will simply not do for me my friend." He said softly and walked over to me. I flinched from his touch as he raised his hand and saw the look of sorrow in his eyes. "I will not harm you young one… just do not fight me and all will be well."

I felt my eyes widen when I heard the cuffs open and felt the pressure on my shoulders released. I looked at him in shock, seeing him smile a bit. "Why?"

"I do not have the same beliefs as my father. Imprisoning one that should come to you of their own free will gets you nothing but resentment and hate rather than the desired effect. My mother taught me this before my father sentenced her to death for treason, for daring to question her husband at any point in his rule. I am soon-to-be-king Intal. Please forgive the rough treatment, Yash is severely lacking in manners." He said and motioned with his hand to another room. "Come, I feel that someone may be on their way in search of you." He said and gently pushed me into a room that was lit with lanterns, a table in the center with three chairs around it. "Please, sit. I will have someone escort him here." He said and sat, his fingers interlacing as he watched my every move. He made it sound like I had a choice…

In all reality, I had no choice at all.

* * *

I had to find him. I had just gotten the balls up to tell him how the hell I felt and he got snatched away by those stupid slimy bastards again! I snarled and cocked the Good Samaritan, ready for anything…

Except the sneak attack on me that happened while I was bitching myself out. The next thing I knew I had a rope around my neck and both of my arms tied behind my back! Shit!

"Let go a me you slimy ass son of a-" I was cut off by a solid blow to the back of my skull. Grunting I knelt down, the dull throb in my head not helping my temper any. "You sorry bastard, once I get my hands on you I'm gonna make you into a belt!"

"Shut the hell up you red menace! The Prince wants to speak with you… only the devil knows why." The snake behind me snarled as he and about four others dragged me down the hall. I squirmed and fought the entire way, even when they shoved me to my knees in a well lit room.

"Where is he you son of a bitch?" I snarled and tried to lift my head. I was hissed at and pushed lower to the floor.

"Release him. Honestly, that's no way to treat a guest." Came a weary voice. I glanced up and saw that John was sitting quietly in a chair next to him and I relaxed a bit. As the hands left my head and back I stood, watching as Scout just stared at me, silently telling me not to do anything stupid. "Much better." He said with a slight smile. "Now, please have a seat. We need to talk of a few matters before you return to the surface… Such as the matter of dear John for starters and what I want in order for you to have him safely back into your care."

"Wait… what do you mean _safely _back in my care?" I asked and glared at him.

"Simple really." He stated with a shrug. "You are going to sit, listen to what I wish for, and supply it to me or I will be forced to have John tortured and maimed…perhaps even killed if necessary." He said in a nonchalant tone. I snarled at him and looked at Scout, watching as he clenched his teeth together. I walked over and jerked the chair back, plopped down in it, and put my feet on the table with a glare at the snake.

"Talk snake boy… I ain't got all day." I growled at him. He gave a very self satisfied grin and nodded.

"There we go. Now this is much better."

"Yeah yeah, now what the hell do you want?"

"Oh that, well it's very simple actually…" He looked at me in the eyes, his own eyes burning and a smirk stretching his mouth. "I want your essence Hellboy."

My eyes bugged out and I looked at John (who looked ready to fall out of his chair) and back at the Prince. "You…you want my _**what?**_"

"Your essence. A part of you."

"Oh…oh Jesus ok, like my blood or something right?"

He gave a deep chuckle. "No, nothing so trivial. We don't need your blood, but it will involve your mate also."

"Scout?" I asked with a frown. "What does he have to do with it?"

"Without him it cannot work." His eyes flared even more and he smiled. "We don't want blood or your soul… we want you, or at least a part of you and John left down here and you may leave."

"Are you fuckin nuts?" I shouted and stood. "I'm not fuckin Scout down here so you can watch and jack off to it like some sick porno!"

"On the contrary, no one will be watching, but if you refuse to cooperate then we will be forced to keep John here." He said and stood, his hand lightly resting on John's shoulder. I tensed when I saw him flinch.

"Alright." I heard myself saying. I looked at John and tried to smile a bit. "Alright…"

"Excellent!" He said with a smile and lifted John. "We will begin preparations immediately." He said and slithered off. I looked at John and we both looked down.

This was going to be the most awkward time in our lives…

_Fuckin great_…

* * *

… _O.o Andi's wild imagination with Flamin hot Cheetos, coca-cola, and ice cream… and pressure lol._

_REVIEW!_

_Love,_

_Dana _& Andi


End file.
